


why you are the one (and you the one for me)

by toucanoe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Morning Sex, Post-War, Sexual Content, mostly just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toucanoe/pseuds/toucanoe
Summary: Your claws extend, pricking into the backs of her hands in your excitement, and you try to chase her lips again, but she holds you down to stop you from coming close. “Adora,” you growl, bucking your hips up in frustration, “just let me―” You bite down hard on your bottom lip to keep the words from coming out.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 251





	why you are the one (and you the one for me)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> I was thinking of how Adora and Catra would interact in the future and this idea popped out. I would love, love, love to know what you guys think!
> 
> Title inspired by the song Bare by WILDES.

Sleep never came easy after the war ended. 

You used to wake in a cold sweat to an itching at the nape of your neck, lingering nightmares of green eyes and a twisted grin blurring the past and the present together. Adora was always there to comfort you, pulling you into her arms when the panic stole the air from your lungs. It wasn’t long after until you moved into Adora’s room and the nightmares all but disappeared.

You had shared a bed countless times before, but instead of laying curled up at her feet, you lay at her side. It reminds you of hot nights in the Fright Zone, of soft whispers and unspoken touches passed between you. You’d lie an inch away from Adora, close but never touching, watching her as she slept. You had always wanted to bridge the gap between you, meld yourself to her back and splay your fingers across her chest, but you’d been a coward and you hadn’t dared move any closer. 

Things are different now. 

Adora’s legs are intertwined with yours, her hand resting on your ribs underneath your shirt. She’s still asleep, her soft breathing causing your ear to twitch and flick against the pillow. Stray strands of her hair tickle your nose and the urge to sneeze is so overwhelming that you have to put some distance between you. 

It’s well into the afternoon judging by the sunlight slanting through the window. You always had to get up early in the Fright Zone for drills, hours before the sun rose, but life in Brightmoon has made you lazy. 

Your ears swivel forward at the low groan and shifting of bedsheets from beside you. Adora’s brow is furrowed, lips twisted in a frown, and you’ve memorized the signs all too well to know she’s fighting someone in her sleep again. One of her legs spasms, the heel of her foot kicking your shin as she mumbles something intelligible. 

The sudden movement startles Melog, who lifts their broad head from where they’re curled up at your feet. They let out a disgruntled meow, telling you they’re getting food before leaping off the bed to disappear into thin air. Another twitch signals an incoming kick and this time you’re prepared, stilling her by the thigh. 

The afternoon sun catches on the golden band on your ring finger, a blissful reminder that you’re married to the love of your life. It’s still hard for you to grasp sometimes, when you used to have this writhing mass of hate between you, that she could ever love you, want you. It was still hard to believe when she had admitted that she never hated you, even after all the things you had done to her. 

You prop yourself up on one elbow to gaze at her fondly. “Adora,” you murmur, tracing your fingers along her thigh and watching her stir. Her eyes crack open at the sound of your voice, a blue fire you never tire of looking at, hazy with sleep. A lazy smile tugs at her lips once she sees you and her eyes slide shut as she snuggles into the crook of your neck. 

“Hey,” she mumbles tiredly, voice cracking from sleep as her lips brush your throat. 

“It’s time to get up” you remind her, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. You card your fingers through her hair, claws scratching at her scalp ever so lightly and she hums, “Keep doing that.” 

It’s been three years since the war ended. Although She-Ra restored the magic in Etheria, the people will never forget the day the world almost ended. The scars littering your body are a constant reminder of long battles and heartache.

You’ve both gotten older over the years, the lines around your eyes deepening and some white hairs growing along your hairline. When Adora had found your first one, you had grumbled about it until she kissed your thoughts away. 

Your knee still aches when you push yourself too much and Adora still winces every time she stretches her left hip a certain way. Adora keeps her hair loose now, a little longer than shoulder length. You grew your mane out as soon as you could, since you’ve always liked it long and wear it in a ponytail more often than not. 

Your ears prick forward as Adora’s breathing falls back into a steady rhythm and you know if you don’t wake her up again she’s going to sleep in for another hour. 

“Adora,” you call, gently shaking her shoulder, “get up.”

She groans, winding her arms tighter around you. “Five more minutes.” 

“Adora, come on.” You tug at her arms, but her hold is ridiculously strong. A thought crosses your mind and a sly smile curves the corner of your mouth. 

“If you get up, I’ll make it worth it,” you purr into her ear, drawing the curve of a claw gently around her hip to rest at the inside of her thigh. The only sign she’s heard you is the subtle hitch in her breathing. You decide she needs more encouragement so you nibble lightly at her ear before rasping your tongue along the lobe. 

She only lasts a minute before she flips you onto your back, hovering over top of you with her hands framing either side of your head. A playful smile is plastered on her face, her blonde hair falling like a curtain around you. 

“You said something about making it worth my while?” she asks lowly and you try not to squirm under the intensity of her gaze.

You pretend to ponder over the question, humming softly. “Did I say that? You must have been imagining things.” 

“Don’t play coy.” She leans in close, pressing her front against yours and you inhale sharply at the way her breasts slide against yours. The delicious feeling makes your fur stand on end. Her hands slide down from either side of your head to twine her fingers with your own. 

“Tell me what you want,” she murmurs against your lips, settling her weight onto your hips even as you writhe beneath her.

You stubbornly refuse to admit what you both know you want, a trait that hasn’t changed at all over the years, instead tilting your head to seal your mouth with her own. Just as you come close enough to kiss her, she pulls away, a cruel smile stretched across her face. She moves so that she’s straddling your thigh and you gasp at the wetness you feel seeping through the thin cotton of her sleep shorts. 

She brushes her lips against your ear and it flits uncontrollably at the sensation, “Do you feel what you’re doing to me?” 

Your claws extend, pricking into the backs of her hands in your excitement, and you try to chase her lips again, but she holds you down to stop you from coming close. “Adora,” you growl, bucking your hips up in frustration, “just let me―” You bite down hard on your bottom lip to keep the words from coming out. 

The way she holds you down effortlessly, a gesture that screams control, shouldn’t be this hot. It amplifies the ache between your legs and you rub your thighs together in an attempt to relieve it. 

“Let you what?” Adora asks innocently, sucking at a spot below your jaw that makes you whimper. You need to kiss her right now or you’ll go insane. She’s ever so patient and you know she’ll wait as long as it takes until you give in. 

So you bite back your pride and whimper, “Please kiss me.” 

She does just that, stealing the breath from your lungs and slipping her tongue inside your mouth. It’s wet and filthy, a burning inferno that threatens to swallow you whole. She loosens her grip on your hands and you immediately take the opportunity to splay your fingers across her back, searching for something firm to hold onto.

You start a slow grind against the thigh she has pressed between your legs and nearly cry out at finally getting friction where you desperately need it. Every shaky exhale whistles through your clenched teeth and you’re almost positive that you’ve soaked through your pants onto her thigh. She breaks away from you to stare into your eyes with an intensity that’s dizzying. The eye contact used to be suffocating, made you choke with guilt, but now it only makes you feel loved. 

The two of you move together, a slow push and pull, and you rake your fingers down her back, careful not to let your claws bite in too deep. Your tail winds around her waist out of your own volition and she chases it with her fingers affectionately. The noises tumbling from her mouth are absolutely erotic, breathy gasps and quiet moans that leave you reeling as your eyes fall to where she’s grinding down against you, painting her own slick across your skin. Her fingers dig bruises into your hips to pull you effortlessly against her with every thrust. The blush on her face has spread down beneath the front of her shirt and you want to peel it off to see how far it goes. 

Then she tenses the muscles in her thigh, rocking against you in just the right way that you can’t stop the high pitched whine that escapes your throat. Her eyes darken at the sound and she kisses you again, swallowing your moans as she moves harder, faster. When you finally come, you can’t fight the urge to dig your fangs into Adora’s shoulder, muffling a yowl into her skin as shocks of pleasure zip down your spine to your toes.

She follows shortly after with a sharp cry, her hips stuttering to a slow halt before she collapses on top of you in a sweaty heap. A low purring breaks through your chest, her weight comforting as you bask in the afterglow. The bite on her shoulder is an angry red and you soothe it with long licks of your tongue. The taste of copper doubles with each pass of your tongue and a surge of possessiveness rolls through the haze in your mind knowing the mark will be semi-permanent.

Adora rolls off of you so that she’s laying at your side, her hand resting on your stomach and her leg draped over yours. “I love you,” she whispers, pressing a soft kiss to the underside of your jaw. 

Warmth bleeds into your chest, flooding your veins and bubbling underneath your skin. The words take your breath away just like the first time she said it, when you had been a few years younger, when the Heart had almost killed her. 

When you had almost lost her. 

The mere memory of it brings tears to your eyes that you furiously blink away. “I love you too,” you breathe, tracing your fingers along the nape of her neck. 

You feel more than see the smile she presses into your chest as her fingers trail from the strip of fur below your navel to ghost along the spaces between your ribs. The girl you were all those years ago could only have dreamed of this moment, would never have believed for one second that this would be her future. You could never put a name to this feeling before, the lies you used to tell yourself like sugar coated razor blades in your mouth. Love, you’ve learned, is fragile yet the most sacred gift one can give, a harsh truth you had to accept to earn. You’d like to think you’ve grown into a better person because of it.

The blissful moment is broken by the sound of your stomach growling and Adora giggles, pushing herself off of you. “Okay. Time for breakfast.” She swings her legs over the edge of the bed, stretching her arms above her head and you openly admire the sight of her back muscles rippling as she does so. 

“First we need a bath,” you sniff.  You absolutely reek of sex. The bed sheets will need to be cleaned judging by the wet spot that’s quickly growing cold underneath you.

“Can I brush your hair this time?” Adora asks, eyes bright and hopeful. 

As much as you hate having your hair brushed, Adora has always been gentle, raking her fingers through your mane and never pulling too hard at your scalp like your Horde caretakers used to. Anyways, you can never say no to her when she looks at you like that.

You roll your eyes even as you feel a smile tug at your lips. “Fine, but only because I like you.”

She follows you as you make your way towards the bathroom, feet padding against the cold floor. “‘Like?’ I thought you said you loved me?” she teases, nose crinkling.

“You’re such an idiot,” you laugh, a warm grin spreading across your face. “I love you.” There’s a pleased look on her face, mixed with an affection that makes your heart race. “You’ll never get tired of hearing me say it, will you?”

She slides her hand into yours before bringing your joined hands up to her lips, placing a soft kiss on your knuckles. The gesture fills your chest with something light and warm, a love that burns underneath your skin like a slow fire. 

“I’ll never get tired of loving you,” she says, like an oath, like a promise. “I only fall in love with you more when you say that.”

You tell yourself the tears blurring your vision are from dust getting into your eyes and not the way she’s looking at you, face open and caring. You don’t trust yourself to speak, the words you want to say stuck in your throat, instead tilting your head so that your mouth catches hers in a gentle kiss. When she breaks away to catch her breath, you lean your forehead against her own, a low purr rumbling in your chest. She snorts against your lips when your stomach growls again, louder this time and not any less persistent.

“Come on,” Adora smiles, tugging on your wrist as she walks backwards, “let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Mmm,” you purr, wagging your eyebrows, “I like the sound of that.”

Her answering laughter reminds you of summer rain and spring birdsong, filling you with a gentle happiness that soaks into your bones. Even when you grow old and your hair turns gray, you’ll never forget these days of love. 

For now, you’re content to enjoy every minute of it. 

  
  



End file.
